Real Fighting Hajime no Ippo: The Glorious Stage!!
Real Fighting Hajime no Ippo: The Glorious Stage!!'http://ippo-stage.com/ (リアルファイティング「はじめの一歩」The Glorious Stage!!) is a stage play adaption of the series in celebration of thirty years. It is produced and directed by Kiyasu Kouhei. It is dated to be set for January 2020. Introduction In August 2019https://natalie.mu/stage/news/342711 in Issue 36 of Weekly Shōnen Magazine, it was announced that as part of the 30th year Anniversary for Hajime no Ippo, called "''Real Fighting: Hajime no Ippo, The Glorious Stage!!" it will be performed in Tokyo in January 2020. In the stage version, Kiyasu Kouhei, who acted as the voice actor of the main character, Makunouchi Ippo in the anime version, will be in charge. It also announced that there will be a Hajime no Ippo Art Exhibit during November 16, 2019 to December 1, 2019 that will display Morikawa's artwork of volume covers, match posters, and various pages of the manga created over the 30 years. Morikawa Jouji said of Stage Play: "I didn't imagine boxing on stage at all, but I felt a tremendous enthusiasm at the audition that I was allowed to see. They're sure they'll be able to do the performance with the toughest time. The screenplay and direction is Kohei Kiyasu, who plays the role of an anime Ippo. The person who knows one step more than anyone makes the world view. I have only trust in Nerke Planning for production. I am blessed with staff and performers and am happy as the original author. I think everyone's cheers will make the game even more exciting. Please come to the venue by all means." In Issue 42 of Weekly Shōnen Magazine, it announced the cast of the Stage Play and that it will debut on January 31, 2020 to February 9th at the Shinagawa Prince Hotel Stellar Ball (品川プリンスホテルステラホール). A promotional poster was included in the issue featuring the cast dressed in their roles. On the official website, a promotional video was posted showing some of the cast dressed as their role in the show. No word was given on how much content the Stage Play would be based, but based on the characters cast, it could cover from Volume 1 to Volume 30 like the first season of the anime. During November to Decemberhttps://www.ippo-stage.com/campaign/ , a Twitter Follower & Retweet campaign was launched in order to promote the Stage Play. Fans will be able to win various special merchandise like a Stage Play poster autographed by Stage Cast, artwork, or posters from Hajime no Ippo. During the Art Exhibit, Morikawa did a few live drawing session of a manga version of the Stage Play promotional poster, but featuring the characters that actors are playing. Some of the crowd also participated in the drawing by filling in some characters hair. Some of the cast attended the Art Exhibit, and took pictures with Morikawa at it. On December 19th, 2019 to December 25, 2019, the Unika Vision in front of Seibu Shinjuku Station advertised The Glorious Stage Play on it screen On January 15, 2020https://headlines.yahoo.co.jp/article?a=20200116-00219786-the_tv-ent , it was announced that there are special events are scheduled in addition to the main stage, after the stage performance of The Glorious Stage, special events such as a special talk show, a talk show by the cast, and a farewell show will be held. The cast talk show that may pop up a special episode that can only be heard here, such as memories in the rehearsal hall, and 11 boxer cast members to see off in a crowd. In the special talk show, Koyama Rikiya, Seki Tomokazu, Onosaka Masaya appeared as guests, and Morikawa is expected to attend two showings. On January 22, 2020,https://twitter.com/ippo_stage/status/1219893092364341248 it was announced on Twitter that there are no plans for a DVD release. In Weekly Shōnen Magazine Issue 8, 2020, it included a colored version of the Stage Poster and another ad promoting the ahead it debut. On the Stage Play's websitehttps://www.ippo-stage.com/goods, it listed that fans can buy merchandise from the Stage Play, such as a pamphlet featuring the Poster and Colored version on it cover, and it holds a round table discussion between Morikawa, Kohei Kiyasu, Kyoji Goto, and Ryo Takizawa. Fans also have the option buying photos featuring all 15 cast members, with two types of shots. On January 25, 2020, there will be a Pre-performance special broadcasted on Nico Live with some of the cast members of the Stage Play including: Kyoji Goto, Ryo Takizawa, Ryo Matsuda, Koudai Takikawa, Kouhei Shiota, and Keito Takahshi. the cast, who are just before the opening, will introduce the appeal of the stage. The event was streamed live. During the show, the cast talked about their characters that they are playing, training process, and at the end of the show it was announced that it was decided to broadcast the night performance of 18:00 on Saturday, February 1st. eve exclusively live broadcast by Nico raw website. (Note - only the first part was shown for free, but in order to view the rest of the play was only available to Premium members). The pattern of the special talk show after the stage main story is finished is also scheduled to be distributed, but only viewed by Premium members. The Cast Actors *Makunouchi Ippo - Kyoji Goto (後藤恭路) *Sendō Takeshi - Ryo Matsuda (松田凌) *Miyata Ichirō - Ryo Takizawa (滝澤諒) *Takamura Mamoru - Koudai Takikawa (滝川広大) *Kamogawa Genji - Takagi Wataru (高木渉) *Aoki Masaru - Kouhei Shiota (塩田康平) *Kimura Tatsuya - Keito Takahshi (高橋奎仁) *Saeki Takuma - Daichi Yamaguchi (山口大地) *Hayami Ryūichi - Shinichi Hashimoto (橋本真一) *Mashiba Ryō - Yuki Okamoto (岡本悠紀) *Date Eiji - Hiroya Matsumoto (松本寛也) *Alexander Volg Zangief - Koji Saikawa (才川コージ) *Makunouchi Hiroko - Megumi Kuge (久下恵美) *Mashiba Kumi - Mirai (未来) *Umezawa Masahiko - Kamisaka Yujin (神坂優心) Ensemble *Masaki Kubo (久保雅樹) *Abrahim Hanna (アブラヒム・ハンナ) *Takeshi Takeuchi (竹内健史) Staff *Director/Writer - Kiyasu Kouhei *Music - Shunsuke Wada (和田俊輔) *Choreography - HIDALI *Fight Coordination - Masanori Tomita (冨田昌則) *Art - Kayoko Nagata *Lighting - Shinichiro Saito *Sound - Keiichi Mizukoshi *Video - Hiroki Arakawa *Costume - Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair Makeup- Hirotaka Tsuji / Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Boxing Guidance - Tsubasa Matsudo *Director - Rieko Mizobata *Stage Director - Tanaka Tsubasa (Capital Inc.) *Promotional Art - Michiru Shimizu (Reisendo) *Promotional Photo - Mitsunori Shitara *Vote Ticket Cooperation - Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production - Nerke Planning *Producer - Kazuki Fuji *Executive Producer - Shoko Nogami Special Events Here is the expected listed for the various special events planned after each performance: * '''January 31, 2020 (7:00 PM) - Special Talk Show: Morikawa Jouji, Kiyasu Kōhei , Kyoji Goto, Ryo Takizawa * February 1, 2020 (1:00 PM) - Cast talk show: Koudai Takikawa, Kouhei Shiota, Keito Takahshi, Takagi Wataru * February 1, 2020 (6:00 PM) - Special talk show: Rikiya Koyama, Kiyasu Kōhei , Kyoji Goto, Koudai Takikawa * February 2, 2020 (1:00 PM) - Cast talk show: Kyoji Goto, Ryo Takizawa, Ryo Matsuda, Yuki Okamoto * February 2, 2020 (6:00 PM) - Cast Talk Show: Ryo Matsuda, Shinichi Hashimoto, Daichi Yamaguchi, Koji Saikawa * February 3, 2020 (7:00 PM) - Show off: Kyoji Goto, Ryo Takizawa, Ryo Matsuda, Koudai Takikawa, Hiroya Matsumoto, Yuki Okamoto, Kouhei Shiota, Keito Takahshi, Shinichi Hashimoto, Daichi Yamaguchi, Koji Saikawa * February 4, 2020 (7:00 PM) - Special Talk Show: Tomokazu Seki, Kiyasu Khei, Ryo Takizawa, Watari Takagi * February 5, 2020 (7:00 PM) - performance see-off: Kyoji Goto, Ryo Takizawa, Ryo Matsuda, Koudai Takikawa, Hiroya Matsumoto, Yuki Okamoto, Kouhei Shiota, Keito Takahshi, Shinichi Hashimoto, Daichi Yamaguchi, Koji Saikawa * February 6, 2020 (7:00 PM) - Special talk show: Masaya Onosaka, Kiyasu Kōhei , Kyoji Goto, Ryo Matsuda * February 7, 2020 (7:00 PM) - Special Talk Show: Morikawa Jouji, Kiyasu Kōhei , Kyoji Goto, Ryo Matsuda * February 8, 2020 (1:00 PM) - Cast Talk Show: Hiroya Matsumoto, Shinichi Hashimoto, Daichi Yamaguchi, Koji Saikawa * February 8, 2020 (6:00 PM) - Cast Talk Show: Koudai Takikawa, Kouhei Shiota, Keito Takahshi, Takagi Wataru * February 9, 2020 (1:00 PM) - Cast Talk Show: Kyoji Goto, RyoTakizawa, Yuki Okamoto, Kouhei Shiota Video of Stage Play Gallery The Cast= Kyoji Goto - Ippo.png|Kyoji Goto as Ippo Koudai Takikawa - Takamura.png|Koudai Takikawa as Takamura Kouhei Shiota - Aoki.png|Kouhei Shiota as Aoki Keito Takahshi - Kimura.png|Keito Takahshi as Kimura Takagi Wataru - Kamogawa.png|Takagi Wataru as Kamogawa Ryo Matsuda - Sendo.png|Ryo Matsuda as Sendo Ryo Takizawa - Miyata.png|Ryo Takizawa as Miyata Daichi Yamaguchi - Saeki.png|Daichi Yamaguchi as Saeki Shinichi Hashimoto - Hayami.png|Shinichi Hashimoto as Hayami Yuki Okamoto - Mashiba.png|Yuki Okamoto as Mashiba Hiroya Matsumoto - Date.png|Hiroya Matsumoto as Date Koji Saikawa - Volg.png|Koji Saikawa as Volg Megumi Kuge - Hiroko.png|Megumi Kuge as Hiroko Mirai - Kumi.png|Mirai as Kumi Kamisaka Yujin - Umezawa.png|Kamisaka Yujin as Umezawa |-| Stage Play= Stage Play - Opening - 01.png|Stage Play Introduction Stage Play - Ippo and Takamura - 01.png|Ippo and Takamura Stage Play - Ippo vs Saeki - 01.png|Ippo vs Saeki Stage Play - Ippo vs Sendo - 01.png|Ippo vs Sendo Stage Play - Ippo vs Volg - 01.png|Ippo vs Volg Stage Play - Miyata vs Mashiba - 01.png|Mashiba vs Miyata |-| Posters = WSM - Issue 8 - Ad - Stage Play.png|WSM - Issue 8 2020 - Ad WSM - Issue 8 - Color - Stage Play - 01.png|WSM - Issue 8 2020 - Colored by Morikawa Morikawa - Live Drawing - Stage Play.png|Morikawa - Live Drawing at Art Exhibit of Stage Play |-| Other= WSM - 2019 - Issue 46 - Stage Play - Page 01.png|WSM Issue 46 - Stage Play pg 1 WSM - 2019 - Issue 46 - Stage Play - Page 02.png WSM - 2019 - Issue 46 - Stage Play - Page 03.png WSM - 2019 - Issue 46 - Stage Play - Page 04.png Trivia * This is not the first manga series in Weekly Shonen Magazine that was turned into a stage play. ** The Heroic Legend of Arslan debuted 9/8/2019 to 9/16/2019 ** The Seven Deadly Sins The STAGE debuted 8/3/2018 to 8/20/2018 ** Mahou Sensei Negima! Okochama Sensei wa Shugyou-chu! debuted 7/12/2018 to 7/16/2018 ** Live Fantasy Fairy Tail debuted 4/30/2016 to 5/9/2016 ** Daiya no Ace The Live debuted 8/1/2015 to 8/9/2015 and a second run in 9/7/2017 to 9/24/2017 * In the 2019 Issue 46 of Weekly Shōnen Magazine, there was a four page manga skit about the rehearsal for the Stage Play. References Category:Hajime no Ippo Category:Hajime no Ippo 30th